


To create a home

by Fangirlmoon



Series: To build a home [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Autism, Autistic Spencer Reid, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon
Summary: Morgan and Reid move in together.This is an AU in which Morgan and Reid share a house (as friends). The parts can be read independently.____(This first part follows immediately after the "Green" (linked in the notes) series. Therefore this is maybe a little bit confusing at some points but there will be a short summary in the notes so you can skip reading the series. But I think you will also be fine if you don't read the notes.)
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid
Series: To build a home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155380
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [**Baby**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341452) (7108 words) by [**Fangirlmoon**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon)  
>  Chapters: 6/6  
> Fandom: [Criminal Minds (US TV)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Criminal%20Minds%20\(US%20TV\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)  
> Characters: Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, David Rossi, Aaron Hotchner, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Emily Prentiss, William LaMontagne Jr., Penelope Garcia  
> Additional Tags: Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Domestic Violence, Hurt Spencer Reid, Autism, Autistic Spencer Reid, Abuse  
> Series: Part 1 of [Green](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155221)  
> Summary:
> 
> Spencer has an abusive girlfriend.
> 
> In the story "Green" Spencer gets together with Lola who abuses him following up this abuse he stays with Morgan who helps him recover as much as that is possible. Spencer doesn't want to go back to his apartment so Morgan decides that it is time for a change. Which you will read about in this part.

"Its my off day and I drive through this nice neighborhood and who do I see? My coworker." Rossi complains as he stopped his car next to Morgan who was grabbing something from his trunk. "What are you doing here?"

"This is my house. I renovated it two years ago the tenants just moved out."

"You looking for new ones?"

"Park you car if you got time I want to speak with you about something anyway." 

"Will do." Rossi parked his car in front of Morgan's and got out following him over the stones in the grass to the hidden entrance door. "I am not moving if that's what you thinking."

"I am not dump enough to try to get your out of that mansion of yours."

"Good cause I wouldn't." The entrance was bright and you could see right through the corridor to windows going up from the floor to the ceiling showing the backyard. "So what do you wanna talk about?"

"Let me show you around first." They walked through the big kitchen with a dining table and the living room on the other side. Right behind it an office. And one guest bathroom next to the kitchen. The first stairs went up to a floor held in white and pastel greenish colours a bedroom, an office and a bathroom and another one led up to a third floor with a small corridor leading into a big bedroom seperated in two by a thin wall that can be passed at both sides and a third bathroom. "What do you think?" Morgan asks and Rossi got the hidden question even if he wasn't supposed to.

"Spencer would like it."

"That's not-"

"C'mon this wasn't the house they left. You changed some things."

"To make it look better this is a big house-"

"Morgan I am not judging." Rossi looked around ones again. "I think this is a great house and Spencer would and will love it." 

"Its a big change."

"Then help him with it. Be as gentle as you always are your temporary situation is not good for any of you. It's two small. This house has space you can avoid each other if necessary." By the looks of it this will be Morgans room they is no way Reid is gonna pass on the opportunity to have the room on the first floor with the big windows painted in white while the rest of the room is held in dark wooden colours. "You maybe want to get used to the empty bookshelves around the house being filled with every book there is because if he gets the opportunity to it. He will take it."

"I can live with that."


	2. Chapter 2

To say Morgan was nervous when he showed Spencer the house was an understatement. He could practically feel the heart bump out of his chest and nervously tried selling Spencer every good aspect there is about this house even if he didn't have too because Spencer fell in love with it the moment he saw the big rooms when you come in but then get surprised by the comfortable rooms on the first floor were Derek finally dared to ask. "You could imagine sleeping in here?" 

"What?"

"This room. You could imagine it being yours?"

Spencer looked around again there were shelves up to the ceiling and space in front of the windows were you can sit and look out but there were trees in front of it so it was cozy and there was an old wooden shelf next to the door. Yeah. He really could imagine that. "I could. I would like it. You wanna rent this house to someone similar to me?"

"I wanna rent it to you." Spencer's head snapped up. 

"What?"

"What I told you was true the couple that lived in here before moved out two months ago and I didn't have the time to look for new people that could move in here but if you want that could be us."

"Us?"

"There is a third floor you haven't seen. You could have this one I would take the one upstairs."

"You would do that?"

"Well this is a big house and I wouldn't mind sharing a house with you. I mean I have been for the last six months." Nervously Spencer bits his lip. "You don't have to decide anything now-"

"I want it."

"What?"

"I wanna move in with you."

"Spencer don't rush this. You have plenty of time to think about this."

"I am done thinking about this."

"Let's settle on I will not give this house up for rent anymore okay? Give yourself some time." Morgan could hardly suppress his smile while Spencer was looking fondly around. "Let me show you the attic were I would sleep."

They got a call from Hotch right when they finished everything except the basement and backyard and had to drive to the office and even though Morgan had told Reid to maybe think about this for himself first he didn't make it longer than 10 minutes into the meeting at the round table,a wide grin on his face, his hands flapping happily when he spread the message. "Morgan and I are gonna move into a new house. Together." Morgan couldn't suppress a chuckle when Spencer said that interrupting Hotch who wasn't mad at him for doing that. 

"When?" 

"We haven't discussed yet." Morgan cut in. "And this is not a done deal yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I said there will be some time to think about this even if you want to move in on the spot." JJ and Emily both had a grin on their face and if Hotch would smile he would have too. 

Not even five weeks later JJ, Will and Emily were clearing out Spencer's apartment while Spencer helped at the house telling everyone exactly were what boxes from Morgan and his former home have to go. He had made the perfect plan before. "That's box five so it has to go into Morgans office down there." Morgan had chosen the office on the ground floor. Giving Reid the whole first floor. "And that is box one so it has to go to the second floor in the second room you go through. " He told Hotch and Rossi. 

"I am seeing you got everything under control pretty boy." With a wide smile Morgan walked into the kitchen. "Will will be here shortly with your bed he just texted."

"Oh great." JJ had promised Spencer to pack every last thing from his apartment and he trusted her to not forget something. He didn't take much furniture with him. "Good thing we build yours last weekend."

"Sure is." 

"I am gonna go back helping with the boxes you tell me if something is wrong." Morgan had probably been more nervous about Spencer handling this then about anything else. Especially when he crawled into his bed late at night needing comfort and the starting to rambling over how this was a bad idea and how it would just prove that he is not even capable of taking care of himself. "But don't yell at the poor workers."

"There aren't any."

"Today even Hotch works for you." 

"I don't think so."

"I do. He has been carrying boxes for us all day." 

"He is still the boss." Spencer clarified and watched Morgan walk off. And slowly the house started to fill with they things. Will and Rossi building up Spencer's bed. Emily and Hotch carrying the boxes of books inside and Jack and Garcia running around outside preparing the table for dinner. Henry was sleeping in the living room distracting Spencer ones in a while and JJ was back at Spencer's apartment filling up the last boxes and was relived when she locked the door behind her and walked down the stairs with a box filled with pictures. She didn't wanna look back, so much hurt was done in there. She was glad Spencer would have somewhere to feel home now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have trouble visualizing:
> 
> https://pin.it/gnrMn6W


	3. Chapter 3

"I-" Disapproving Spencer tugs at Morgans shirt. "Excuse me, I meant we thank you very much for helping us move in into our new home that every single one of you is always welcome in. Limited." He jokes as he stands at the end of the table in their backyard raising his glass. "I hope that we will have a great time in this house and that we come home here together for a very long time." Carefully he places his hand on Spencer's back who was sitting and looking down on his plate. "And that we don't rip each others head offs after a week." There were a few chuckles at that. "To the Morgan Reid household." Reid had insisted of writing Morgans name first under the bell since "M" came before "R" in the alphabet. There was a little bit of cheering causing Reid to lean against Morgans leg trying to hide that this overwhelms him and Morgan lets him have a moment before sitting down again. 

When the team had gone home and the two disappeared in their own bed it wasn't really a surprise when Morgan could hear the stairs up to his room crack before the door opened with a loud speak and Reid walked passed the thin wall that separates the room in two spaces and now stands next to Morgans bed. "Did you now that the first thing you dream in your new house comes true?"

"I didn't."

"Can I sleep here?"

"Of course." If Spencer needed a few more nights till he slept alone in his room downstairs Morgan wouldn't comment it but coming home after a case when the house was all set up at least every box that needed to emptied he couldn't deny how content he had felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so I am sorry if some mistakes make you want to clean your eyes with bleach.
> 
> If you have trouble visualizing the house:
> 
> https://pin.it/gnrMn6W

**Author's Note:**

> If you have trouble visualizing: 
> 
> https://pin.it/gnrMn6W


End file.
